


POV: Alina chose the darkling - My starless saint

by shut_up_sarah



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina Starkov is Still a Sun Summoner, Alina made the right choice for once and she’s horny, Darklina - Freeform, Dom The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova, F/M, One Shot, Ravka, Smut, mal doesn’t exist, starless saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_sarah/pseuds/shut_up_sarah
Summary: "Alina walked head held high in direction of the war room. The black kefta she was wearing, although not hers, exposed her antler necklace sitting delicately around her neck. Together they’d destroyed the fold. He promised he’d make her his equal, his queen, his saint, his. He did all that, as promised, and more."
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 53





	POV: Alina chose the darkling - My starless saint

**Author's Note:**

> I obliterated mal's existence.

POV: if Alina had chosen the Darkling - мой беззвездный святой

Alina walked head held high in direction of the war room. The black kefta she was wearing, although not hers, exposed her antler necklace sitting delicately around her neck. Together they’d destroyed the fold. He promised he’d make her his equal, his queen, his saint, his. He did all that, as promised, and more. 

Ravka had gotten out of control and back into it since the fold had been destroyed, its rulers killed or mysteriously missing, nowhere to be found. The Darkling had stepped in, of course, claiming the throne for himself and giving Alina the seat next to it. The people hadn’t opposed to having a saint as a ruler, by admiration for her, or by fear of him. 

She had worn a white kefta since that day, bright and golden, a perfect contrast. But today Alina was wearing his black kefta, Aleksander’s, and nothing underneath. As she walked through the hallways of the Little Palace, the heavily embellished coat swaying bellow her calves, the grisha’s moved out of her path bowing their head in respect to their commander, never questioning the unhabitual change in clothing. 

The war room, next to the Darkling’s quarters, was coincidentally empty, she happily observed. There wasn’t any need for it in these times anyways. Alina could hear the starless saint rummaging in his room, dark shadows coming from below the double doors, accompanied by the faint sound of turning pages and a scribbling quill of a mind that never stopped.  
She closed the doors of the war room, making sure to lock them, even if she knew no one would ever dare disturb them. Walking to the massive round oak table, she traced the contour of the plush engraved wooden chairs, slowly circling the table, making her presence known. The scribbling stopped, then a book slammed shut. Alina stopped next to the main chair decorated with the eclipsed sun, his chair. The shadows retreated and the double doors swung open.

The Darkling stopped under the door frame taking in the sight of his own saint, making sure they were alone in the room, before closing the door behind him. With grace and power, he walked up to her, pushing his chair back. He took her hand in his, kissing the knuckled of her hand softly while looking into her eyes. 

“Enjoying your evening?”, Alina asked, knowing for sure the king’s paperwork must be the most boring thing to do. Coming close shortly after drawing maps. He picked her up by the waist and propped her on the table.  
“You look beautiful in my colors”, he smirked sitting down in his chair, leaning back. His hand going from holding hers to her waist, slowly stroking up and down her thighs above his own kefta he must’ve recognized but didn’t comment upon. She slid slightly to the left, positioning herself to be in front of him and uncrossed her legs, exposing her bare legs and much more. There was nothing saint about this. 

He hummed a laugh in approval. “My evening is going progressively better”.  
“I’ve received some news about the Grisha army in Ketterdam, I wanted to tell you about it”, she lied, not a complete lie since she did indeed receive news from the Grisha they had sent abroad, but she had no desire of speaking about it now.  
His left hand went to her neck, above the necklace he had given her, tugging her head down towards his. She gladly followed the movement bending downwards, stopping at an angle. He admired her willingness, eyes drifting from hers to her collarbones, and back on her mouth, pleased with her obedience. Leaning forwards, he met her lips, needy and full of burning desire.  
His large hand held the back of her head entangling his fingers in her hair, his thumb caressing the side of her cheek slightly as he rose slowly from the small wooden throne. Now standing between her open legs, towering above her, deepening the kiss so much Alina had to press her palm behind her back against the table to prevent fall over as he continued pressing his body against hers, pulling her body towards to edge of the table. 

The Darkling pulled back, leaving Alina gasping, reaching forwards needily, and kissed the sensible spot between her jaw and her neck, sucking slightly, leaving marks everyone would later see. His right hand trailed down her bare leg and tugged her boots off, tossing them somewhere behind him, while the other unbuttoned the sun closures of her kefta. His hands working the clasps one by one without having to look. 

The coat, now fully opened, was falling off her shoulders slightly, resting around her elbows and waist. Feeling the unfair imbalance between their nakedness, Alina reached her hand out to the general’s chest and tugged at his collar, the shirt he was wearing bearing the same eclipsed suns. Caressing his strong body through the silk of his shirt, she started opening his blouse too, reaching all the way down to the last button when shadow hands identical to the Darkling’s own took hold of her wrist and pulling them away from him, pinning them back on the table above her head. Now completely lying on the table, surrounded by the darkness of his huge coat hanging half off her. 

“Don’t get too greedy Alina”, he says in a low tone as he leans on his arm next to her face, hovering above her, painfully slowly stroking the curve of her body sending shivers down her spine. He grinded his hips against hers, making her feel his desire and intentions. She arched her back into the movement needing the friction.  
“Please”, she whispered. A look of content passed in his eyes, he liked it when she begged. 

He pressed his thumb to her lips parting them slightly, Alina looked at him with anticipation, opening her lips more. He shoved his middle and ring finger in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue, she sucked on them like she’d been thought to, making him hum in approval. His fingers went to the back of her throat, she had to stop herself from coughing, eyes getting watery. 

He descended down her body, grazing it with his lips all the way down and kneeled between her legs. The only reason he would ever kneel really. She opened her legs for him, placing her thighs on his shoulders, as he bit down on the inside of them, holding her in place with firm hands, making her breath hitch. His shadow hands still pinning her down, even if she yearned to pass her hand through his black hair and grip it, if he would’ve allowed her. 

“Tell me about the Grisha”, he said as he started using his mouth on her, sucking gently on her cunt as he kept his eyes locked on hers. She’d forgotten about the Grisha.  
“They sent a letter back, they – mmhmm – they found the jurda … jurda creator – aah ~”, her mind went blank as she felt his fingers going inside her, uncharacteristically gently, making her flinch, she couldn’t remember parts of the report. 

“Keep going”, he replied calmly, keeping an excruciatingly slow pace hitting that spot he knew she liked. Alina tried squirming beneath the shadow hands without success, he knew her body too well by now, having spent weeks together in his boat cabin back from the Fold.  
She tried recalling the memory of any pertinent details she had received, but concentrating on the news when the most powerful man in Ravka was between her legs proved to be a difficult task.  
“He seems to have escaped Fjerda…”, she tried speaking as fast as she could, getting the sentence out without gasping. “…And is hiding with a street gang – mmh”. She couldn’t remember anything else to add at this point, and she didn’t care.  
“Very well”, he answered, apparently neither did he. 

He ceased working his mouth and pulled back his fingers, standing up once more, keeping her legs on his shoulders. The starless saint took the sun summoner by the ankles and flipped her around. The shadow hands releasing her wrists as she tried gripping the table for balance, standing on the point of her feet.  
He spread her legs wider apart with his knee, she could hear the clinking of his belt unbuckling behind her. His hands covered hers as he took hold of her wrists pinning them behind her back with one hand, his other hand pushed the kefta that was covering her lower back to the side and took a firm hold of her waist, pushing her down on the cold table. 

The darkling teased her entrance with his already hard dick, making Alina moaned in anticipation, her nails dug into her palms.  
He lowered himself and whispered in her ear, softly nibbling on its corner, “Who do you belong to?”  
“I’m yours”, was the answer he preferred and the answer Alina always gave since the antler necklace was around her neck. As she said it, the Darkling forced himself deep inside her, sending her rocking forward on the table, knees buckling slightly. He guided her using the restraint he had on her hips, deciding their pace, making Alina’s heart beat faster.  
“Keep your legs straight dear”, he continued, a bit louder this time. If anyone passed near the war room, they could hear them without a doubt. He thrust in her harder, Alina had to stop her light from glowing, he would’ve punished her for her lack of control, she had to admit to herself that she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. 

He kept thrusting in and out of her groaning, which made Alina’s mind hazy, already breathing fast and forgetting the soldiers who could pass outside the door.  
“Aaah ~ Fuck, nnnh – Oh saints! Please don’t stop”, she begged,  
“Shhhh Alina, do you want them to hear you?”, she could hear the grin in his voice as he added, “I’ll make sure they hear you when I make you scream”. 

With that, he released her hands never stopping his movement, she slammed them on the table scratching the wood to keep in the sounds coming from her mouth, biting her lower lip.  
He took hold of her shoulder, passing his arm around her neck, and hoisted her up so her back was entirely pressed to his chest, dropping the kefta on the floor between them. His other arm snaking around her waist, holding her in a tight embrace that would leave hand marks she presumed Genya would have to magic away. She had to keep standing on her toes to compensate for their height difference, but felt the strength in her legs leaving a little more with each thrust, now relying more on the arms holding her in place than her actual capacity to stand.

“Say my name Alina”, his hands moved away from her waist, reaching down between her legs, toying with her clit, making her twitch around his dick.  
Biting her lip couldn’t stop the moans from escaping anymore, she tried to stop panting for a second to gather her thoughts.  
“Mmmh … Aah ~ Aleksander”, she clasped her hands on his arm circling her neck, feeling edging near her limit.  
“Again”, he commanded going faster, hitting her deep inside and making her legs shake, his other hand holding them open. Her own wetness dripping down her legs.  
“Aleksander!”, she said again wishing he wouldn’t stop. 

He kissed her on the neck, above her collar, the only thing she was wearing, her whining became louder as she felt pleasure coming, rolling her eyes back.  
“Cum for me”, he ordered, kissing the back of her neck before turning her head to the side and taking hold of her mouth with his own, half muting the sounds she made as he rode through her orgasm. He pulled back making Alina gasp for air in short aahh’s. 

She heard his breath getting heavier before he released his arms from her body, pulling out in one quick motion that made her stifle a cry. Alina’s trembling legs gave away as she dropped to her knees. The Darkling took her jaw in his hand, raising her head up to meet her eyes.  
“Be a good girl, Alina”, he said his deep voice that chilled Alina’s blood as she took him in her mouth sucking him off, while gripping the side of his pant legs for support. His hand patting her head forcing himself deeper into her mouth. Alina closed her eyes, trying not to gag on his length as she hummed, closing his lips around him. The Darkling groaned, gripping the back of her head and shoving his dick in and out.  
“Look at me”, he inquired, and when she didn’t, he said again more authoritatively “look at me Alina”. She opened her eyes brimmed with small tears and gazed back at him. 

His hand was gripping the side of the table he was leaning against, she would never look at that table the same way, as he guided her stroking her head. His hair had fallen near his eyes, framing his face, different from the usual slicked back perfect hair he let everyone see.  
Looking into her eyes he said “Open wide darling and swallow”, pulling out a little and leaving just the tip in her mouth. She flinched and shut her eyes instinctively, feeling his cum spewing in her mouth, groaning something that sounded like saints to Alina’s ear. 

He stepped back and tucked himself back into his pants, leaving his unbuttoned shirt open. The Darkling crouched next to Alina, watching her as she swallowed obediently. He took the black kefta from where it was left on the floor and passed it around Alina’s shoulders, enrobing her in his smell, as he wrapped her with it protectively.  
He picked her up from the floor easily, she leaned her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat while he carried her to his room. Laying her down on his massive black bed.  
“If this is how you act, you should steal my clothes more often”.


End file.
